Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to technology for attaching large content, and more particularly, to a method and system for transmitting a text message by attaching content at a mobile terminal.
Description of Related Art
In general, a portable terminal performs a call function and a function of transmitting and receiving a text message. Here, the text message may include, for example, a short text message including a specific capacity of text data, a long text message including large text data, and a multimedia message including multimedia data, such as photos, music, videos, etc. For example, a user may transmit a short text message having a limited capacity or a long text message including large text data to a counter party. Further, the user may transmit, to the counter party, a multimedia message attached with photo data, sound data, video data, etc., which are acquired using a photographing function, a video recording function, etc., provided from a microphone or a camera mounted to the portable terminal.
Here, to attach data to a text message, a sender generally uploads data to be attached to a cloud storage and then, creates a text, and transmits a multimedia text message to a counter party. Once a recipient receives the multimedia text message, the recipient is required to access a server that provides the attached data in order to verify the multimedia text message. The recipient may download the data and then finally verify the multimedia text data. In related art, there are some constraints on the capacity of an attachment file, for example, 1 MB, a number of attachment files, etc. Thus, if the capacity of the attachment file or the number of attachment files exceeds a threshold value, a user may not attach a file or may need to attach the file as low quality data and then transmit the file.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0123717 discloses a portable terminal and method for downloading large data prior to a notification of an incoming text message.